Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic
by BooksinMyDreams
Summary: Cora is an ex witch who hasn't told her very mortal boyfriend Robert about her general witchiness. Martha being Martha decides it's time to change that. Cora Robert Magic AU.


Every Little Thing She Does is Magic

"Are you going to tell him?" Martha asked as she watches her daughter busying herself with peeling the potatoes for a Sunday roast dinner. "No." Cora replies casually, as the peel falls onto the board.

"You know you could have this entire thing done in an instant. One little flick of the wrist that's all. He won't even notice." Martha chuckles.

"I'll notice." Cora whispers under her breath "And so will Daddy so don't you even think about upgrading my perfect, normal, dinner while I'm gone."

"Honestly Cora, I don't understand what you're so afraid of?" Martha exclaims faux dramatically. "Because it can't be any worse than your daughter telling you she's in love with a mortal."

Cora rolls her eyes in frustration as Robert comes through having heard all the commotion. "What are you two bickering about?" Robert asks, slipping behind Cora to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her cheek in comfort. "Mmm. Nothing Robert." Cora said lovingly to her boyfriend of a year.

They had met at a party and felt an instant connection. The young Ex Witch who spent her days sketching designs and making dresses on commission and her perfect, stuffy but, adorable lawyer. "We're just having a little disagreement over dinner."

"Oh! For God sakes Cora! Tell the poor boy you're a witch!" Martha snapped before realising exactly what she'd done.

Cora's face was full of horror and anguish but she did not see the same fear in Robert's beautiful blue eyes, only love.

"Robert- I." Cora stammers but, Robert silences her with a long and love filled kiss that makes her toes curl and heart soar before they break for air. He's smiling brightly when she opens her eyes. "I know darling." Robert strokes Cora's tear stained cheek with love. "That day when my missing paper-work suddenly re-appeared, and that dress I saw you conjure the night I took you to meet Mama."

"Ha! No magic my foot." Martha practically howls with laughter.

But, Cora ignores her far too engrossed in her Robert. "You know, you've known for over half a year and you didn't run. Why didn't you run baby?"

"Why would I run? I love you Cora. I love every part of you. You don't need to hide who you are from me. You are glorious my darling and so is your magic." Robert said passionately making Cora's heart beat faster, tears of joy forming in her eyes

"I love you Robert." Cora sighs as he holds her close. Martha takes the opportunity and flicks her fingers making the utensils go to work behind the united couple.

"Dinner will be ready in pinch." Martha exclaims proudly. "Why don't you two go upstairs I'm sure you have a lot to discuss."

"Just a bit Martha." Robert jokes before they head upstairs passing a bemused Isidore who then enters the kitchen and pecks his mischievous wife on the cheek. "What do you need me to do?" Isidore asked humourfully.

"Not a thing Isi. Everything is perfect now Robert knows." Martha said nonchalantly.

"Martha." Isidore sighs in despair but, she soothes him. "He's not bad for a stuffy lawyer with a gargoyle for a mother. Knew for six months, didn't even flinch when I told him."

"I told you he was a good one." Isidore brags. "Yeah, Yeah." Martha brushes off his cheek. "Make yourself useful and rustle up some good old American apple pie."

"Coming right up." Isidore beams.

Cora is perched on Robert's lap, arms entwined around his neck. "I always felt whole with you you know. There was something about you, something so special.. You stopped the rain." Robert remembers, "The first time we kissed, it was pouring and yet, the moment our lips touched I felt the sun on my face. I felt it as if no rain had fallen at all. That is the beauty of you Cor, so please tell me everything because I'll be damned if I don't allow our babies to feel that euphoria."

The heartfelt statement makes Cora straighten up and kiss his lips in a closed kiss. "I love you Robert."

"I love you too." "Now tell me everything you can." Robert pleads sweetly.

Cora gushes finally relieved to tell someone. "So magic has been in my family for generations both sides all powerful witches and warlocks. Not once has it skipped a generation."

"And the magic you have it's good I presume?"Robert asks, still taking it all in.

"Yes, apart from a few relatives overindulging in the perks of instant pancakes there is not and will hopefully never will be any darkness in our line." Cora said with a practical laugh.

"And your powers. What can you do my love?" Robert asks, stroking Cora's cheek affectionately.

"Well, as you've already guessed I have an affinity with nature. I think I got that from my father's side I seem to be able to calm things. I can heal people as well, but, my main power is telekinesis but I use my hands instead of straining my mind."

"Right, so our children would inherit some of those gifts?" Robert asks feeling a brilliant mix of utter wonder and pre-husbandly and fatherly fear at the implications for their future family.

"Definitely, though it seems to mix and match throughout the generations some even develop entirely new abilities. I just hope the telekinesis skips because I do not want that in a hormonal teenager." Cora giggles.

"Neither do I love but, how did you control your powers when you were little?" Robert is curious again.

"I was careful but, Newport has a strong magical community so I didn't feel so alone." Cora remembers fondly.

"I'm so very glad." Robert beams. "Though, I have no idea how we'll explain this to my family."

"Honey, I think it's best if we just don't tell them. If we have kids I'll teach them how to control it so there's no tantrums in front of Granny Violet." Cora said warily.

"Thank God." Robert gasps. "Just promise me one thing before we go back down darling."

"Anything Robert." Cora said before feeling Robert steal her lips away for a long smooch. Cora hums and murmurs Robert's name as she tilts her head to deepen it. They move together in perfect sync, their hands framing each other's faces before finally parting to take in air.

"Please don't turn me into a toad when we argue." Robert chuckles.

Cora guffaws kissing him in sweet pecks. "Hmm. No promises Crawley."

 **I hoped you enjoyed this little witchy story. I think this might be a two shot but I'm not sure yet.**


End file.
